The invention relates to a mounting plate for a furniture hinge which is adjustable in height and a hinge arm of which is mounted on the mounting plate.
Furniture hinges are known, whereby the doors are rotatably connected with a furniture body and which are provided with a side, lowering or heighwise adjustment. The vertical adjustment is performed parallel to the rotating axis and may be performed by a set screw, for example, which is mounted in a thread bore of the mounting plate and which supports with their end ranges, which are provided with slots for introducing an operational tool, on the lateral plates of the hinge arm.